


Obsession

by ForTheLoveOfAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Sexy M.D., Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, Obsession, Shady Motel Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAll/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Sam nor Castiel can even remotely understand Dean's obsession with Doctor Sexy M.D.</p><p> </p><p>Happy International Fanworks Day 2016, people! :)<br/>Also: "That we may meet and now" February 2016 Update in the End Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This year's contribution for the Internal Fanworks Day after the Avengers one last year. And lets face it, this was a cheap shot, but what's more obvious than Dean and his love for Doctor Sexy M.D.. Set somewhen when Cas and Sam and Dean are on the road....I guess? :D  
> So, here it is. Without further ado, enjoy your half-decent drabble. (According to my MS WORD counting it has 100 words)

 

It was quite a miracle. One could not call it something else and every time they sat in a crappy run-down motel room, Cas and Sam would be found sharing annoyed looks and eye-rolling yet again. Not because someone was being oblivious; well that was not true. Someone was oblivious.

No matter how horrible the day or week before had been, every Thursday evening Dean could be found shouting at the TV (or sometimes even crying in front of it), watching Doctor Sexy M.D.. Sam even suspected that Dean had consulted the horrible website containing the fanfiction at some point.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jupp not much, but at least something to celebrate :O) Because IFWD is an awesome thing in which everyone should participate. 
> 
> Btw. here a short update on "That we may meet and know": The promised December Update didn't appear and I am super super ashamed for that. However, I have you know that I've started on the very last chapter and thus had to adjust some old plot points and some major aspects of the timeline. Also, this thing is spinning out of control. But expect a new chapter in the near future. (I'm trying to finish as fast as I can - I have to type the missing chapters up, since I actually used pen and paper to write them)


End file.
